


Falling Slowly

by BanbiV



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Mordo doesn't know how to flirt, Mudfights, Mutual Pining, Pizza, Random & Short, Stephen is oblivious, Strangers to Lovers, Wong steps in to help, courting, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BanbiV/pseuds/BanbiV
Summary: Random moments during Stephen's life at Kamar-Taj where he and Karl Mordo slowly fall in love with each other. Pure fluff, with some angst in a few chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MianMimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MianMimi/gifts).



Chapter 1: Many Thanks

“Thank you, Ancient One,” Karl Mordo bowed his head respectfully. “I promise you will not regret this decision.”

He headed for the front doors of Kamar-Taj. 5 hours later and he managed to convince her to let Stephen in. As he approached the door, he heard the continuous banging from Stephen kicking, but it was weak, drawn out. 

Quickening his pace, Mordo stopped by the door, ready to fling them open when he heard a soft scraping sound.

“Don’t shut me out…” Stephen whimpered, his voice near the bottom of the door. He sounded so desperate and broken, near tears, if not already crying. Mordo stilled, his hand hovering over the door. The man was...persistent but…

“I haven’t got anywhere else to go…”

Mordo’s heart physically ached in his chest. Kamar-Taj truly was Stephen’s last resort. He’d begged and pleaded, despite his arrogance and was cast out. Mordo remembered his aggravated words.

_ I spent my last dollar getting here, a one way ticket… _

If they did not take him, then Stephen was going to starve and die in Kathmandu. Mordo promptly hit the lock button beside the door. It buzzed and the doors fell back, along with a disheveled, sniveling Stephen Strange.

“Thank you!” he croaked at Mordo’s feet. He got to his knees, hair askew and flaring out at every angle. His cheeks were damp with tears, his eyes bloodshot.

Mordo nodded silently and extended a hand to help him up. Stephen reluctantly took it and using a bit of magic, Mordo lifted him so that Stephen felt no strain on his injured hands. Up close, they were a rather disturbing sight. The scars and swollen tendons made Mordo’s stomach churn. The way they tremored was terrible. How could Stephen withstand such constant pain?

“I’ll show you to your room,” Mordo said calmly, leading Stephen down the hall.

“Thank you,” Stephen muttered, clutching his still injured hand. He glanced around, taking in the scenery of Kamar-Taj. The beautiful architecture, the statues,the warm auras of light glowing from each room. It was strangely calming and Stephen felt himself relax.

Mordo opened the doors to a small room, holding one open and gestured with his free hand for Stephen to walk in.

“Thank you.”

Stephen stood in the middle of the room, looking around. There was a bed tucked away in the corner, a small shower on the other side with a clear curtain, a small mirror pinned to the center pillar, and a desk with a laptop on it.

“Bathe,” Mordo offered him, gesturing towards the shower. He walked over to the small window, picking up the small set of matches by the incense. “Rest..meditate, if you can.” He wondered if Stephen even knew how to. He struck a match and lit the tip of the incense. When it caught flame, he blew it out with a gentle puff, watching the smoke dance in the air before him.

Smells of amber, patchouli mint and musk filled his senses. Mordo still had no idea why it was called Dragon’s Blood. As if such blood had a smell to it, but he shrugged.

“The Ancient One will send for you,” he said, offering Stephen a slip of paper.

Stephen took it, reading the word “Shamballa.”

“Uh, what’s this? My mantra?” he asked and Mordo chuckled.

He nodded towards the laptop. “It’s the wifi-password. We’re not savages,” he grinned momentarily.

“Oh...okay. Thank you,” Stephen said as he shut the doors.

* * *

Stephen shuffled down the breakfast line in the dining hall. He felt like he was in elementary school again. Tray in hand, he glanced over all the food laid out. It was a continental breakfast and he was so hungry! Being on the streets for so long, he hadn’t had a proper meal in days!

But everything required the use of metal tongs or the giant serving spoons and Stephen was afraid of dropping them and causing a scene. Even though there were a few students behind him, Stephen peeked to make sure they weren’t watching before snatching a croissant with his bare hands. He took a square of butter and moved along. Grabbing an apple was easy enough, but he dreaded the hot plate food. There was no way-

“Allow me,” Mordo appeared by Stephen’s side, making him jump. “These plates are rather warm. We don’t want you to hurt yourself.”

“Y-yeah, I uh…” Stephen mumbled, a faint pink blush on his cheeks. He felt like such an invalid! 

As they passed each plate, Mordo waited for Stephen to speak up and generously scooped the foot onto his plate.

Eggs. “Thank you.” 

Bacon. “Please!...thank you.”

Diced potatoes. “Thank you.”

Toast. “Thank you.

Stephen grabbed a few packets of jam as the bread popped out of the toaster and Mordo placed them on his plate. He grabbed a cup and filled it with hot water as Stephen took a chamomile tea bag. Glancing at his tray, it was stacked rather highly, but no one minded. Stephen was so skeletal and the fact he had an appetite pleased everyone.

“Allow me,” Mordo said, carrying the tray for him. Stephen’s blush only deepened.

“Uh..t-thank you.”

He led Stephen to the table of new recruits and set the tray down as Stephen took his seat.

“Thank you!” Stephen couldn’t recall ever saying those words so many times. He grabbed his fork and tucked into his food, practically inhaling it all. As he took a drink, he realized a table of apprentices in their red robes were gawking.

“Sorry, I just...haven’t eaten in so long,” he mumbled.

“It’s not that,” one boy said, his brown eyes wide.

“What?” Stephen asked, thoroughly confused.

“Master Mordo never behaves like that,” the boy said. “He rarely interacts with students outside of class.”

* * *

“Here,” Mordo brought Stephen a small stack of grey clothes to his room later in the afternoon. “These are the novices’ attire. You will wear these during the day. What you wear in your bedroom after hours is your choice.”

“Thank you,” Stephen repeated himself for the 500th time. “I saw some others wearing red?”

“Yes, the apprentices,” Mordo explained. “Each rank has a different color. Grey for novice, Red for apprentices.”

“What’s green and blue?” Stephen asked, acknowledging Mordo’s attire. He glanced at his arm and chuckled. 

“Blue is for the higher ranks: teachers, guards, the healers and our librarian. The secondary colors,” he gestured to his green vest, “is our own preference. I have a liking to this shade of green, so I...chose it,” Mordo wasn’t sure why he added that last bit.

“It looks good on you,” Stephen said. He bit his lip, his pink blush returning.

Mordo stared at him, amused. “Thank you,” he said softly. “Now, rest. Your first class is in an hour. Meet with the other novices in the courtyard. Master Drumm will meet you there.”

“Y-yeah...thanks. Thank you, again,” Stephen said as Mordo left his room once more. “Hey, uh..Mordo? I mean, Master Mordo?”

He stopped in the doorway, glancing back at Stephen. “Yes?” he let the name slip past. Stephen was still learning.

“Wh-why did you help me? I mean, with breakfast? You didn’t have to,” Stephen babbled on.

“As your teacher and guardian, it is my duty to help those who need help. Every person in Kamar-Taj is family, and we do not let our family struggle,” Mordo said fondly. 

Stephen raised an eyebrow. That was unexpected. “Oh...thanks, then. I mean...it really meant a lot to me.”

Mordo smiled shortly and bowed his head. “It was my pleasure. I must go now. I have my own class to teach.”

“Oh yeah, sure. By all means, go,” Stephen waved him off. 

“Best of luck to you on your first day,” Mordo added before closing the doors once more.

“Thank you…” Stephen called, his voice slowly dying out. He held the grey clothes in his arms, staring at the door. Of all the people to meet in his life, Baron Karl Mordo was the last person he expected to come across.


	2. Gift Shops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen tries to buy Mordo a "thank you" gift. It doesn't quite go according to plan.

Chapter 2. Gift Shops

Once a month, the students were granted a “Free Day” and were permitted to leave Kamar-Taj. Stephen wore his khaki pants and a Pink Floyd t-shirt and sneakers, feeling a bit awkward in them. It had been ages since he’d worn Westerner clothing. It felt nice though as he headed out with some of his friends he’d made in class. They were all busy laughing and chatting away, excited about the places they could take Stephen to, they didn’t noticed as they hurried past Mordo.

He stood in the hall watching as they raced off with Stephen in the middle. Mordo felt a short smile tug on his lips. It was good to see Stephen interacting with the others. Mordo almost wished he could go with them, if only to see Stephen experience all they had in store for him.

* * *

As the sun set, students began filtering back into Kamar-Taj. Mordo stood by the front door, tallying people as they returned. Naturally, Stephen’s group was last. There was an air of satisfied contentment about them. Each student carried a bag full of trinkets.  

Adam carried two bags, walking beside Stephen as they chatted away.

“Yeah man, that ice cream is _waaay_ better than anything in New York!” Stephen was saying as he passed Mordo.

“I told you!” Adam laughed. “Next time, you gotta try the curry though. It’s so good.”

“Oh, uh...I don’t really do spicy,” Stephen said warily.

“They got mild curry,” Adam noted. They stopped outside of Stephen’s room and he handed over the second bag to Stephen. “There ya go. Get some rest, buddy. We have a big day tomorrow!”

Stephen took his bag, looking down at the few treasures he’d picked up. During his free time, Stephen volunteered in the library, helping reshelve books and check them out. The librarian, Wong, graciously paid him under the table. It wasn’t much, but enough for Stephen to have a little spending money.

As he opened the doors to his room, he caught sight of Mordo.

“Hey, uh, Master Mordo?” Stephen asked, trying not to draw attention to himself.

“Yes Stephen?” Mordo changed his stride mid-step and approached him. “Did you enjoy your time outside?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it was great! They took me to this dessert bar for this thing called Dragon’s Breath. Really it’s just shaved ice packed into a ball and dipped in liquid nitrogen so it steams….” 

Mordo had both eyebrows raised in amusement, his lips pressed tightly together. Leave it to Stephen to scientifically explain a simple dessert.

“But it was cool,” Stephen mumbled. He ruffled through his bag. “I uh...got you something.”

Now Mordo was surprised. “What?”

Stephen pulled out a small cardboard box. It was crimson red with golden swirls on it. On the front was a black dragon. “They’re incense!” Stephen smiled, proud of himself for finding them. “Like the ones you lit when I first came here.”

“Oh…” Mordo took the box. His breath hitched at the price tag. They must have gone to a market and some street vendor coaxed Stephen into buying them. They were nearly 5 times their original price! He read the description on the side and chuckled. Dear god, the oils and ingredients used were knock offs of another knock off! 

“How...thoughtful of you,” Mordo said, turning the box over.  “You didn’t have to buy me anything.”

“I know,” Stephen rubbed the back of his head, blushing. “I wanted to...to say thank you for all you’ve done.”

Mordo was a bit distracted though. His eyes were fixed on Stephen’s arm. When had his bicep gotten so...big? The muscles were wonderfully sculpted, proof of Stephen’s daily training. His skin that wasn’t tan was a lovely shade of ivory. Mordo quickly pushed those foolish thoughts way. It was improper to view a student in such a light!

“You’re quite welcome,” Mordo bowed his head. “I will use these when I finish my current box.”

The way Stephen’s eyes lit up at the thought of Mordo using them was worth it.

* * *

Later that night in his room, Mordo curiously opened the box of incense. There were 4 sticks in a plastic wrapped bag. Stephen had been ripped off so terribly. Mordo groaned as he opened it.

“ _ Oh sweet heavens!” _

Mordo gagged, dropping the box. They smelled awful! Like burnt asphalt and rotten citrus. He quickly conjured a vanishing spell, teleporting the wretched things to another dimension. He opened the windows to air out his room and bowed his head, laughing. The gesture was sweet, if not amusing beyond belief. He looked across the courtyard, seeing the light in Stephen’s room was still it. Never mind how he knew which room was Stephen’s, but Mordo watched the light flicker. The man was unlike any other Mordo had ever met. It was endearing and for a moment, Mordo’s belly felt tingly. 


	3. Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wong sees what's going on and offers some advice to Mordo.

Chapter 3: Chivalry

“You may have a gift for the mystic arts, but when it comes to courting someone, you’re still a fool,” Wong said simply, staring harshly at Mordo from across their table.

Mordo coughed, choking on his tea and set the cup down. “I beg your pardon!?”

Wong growled under his breath. “Oh please, Karl. All of Kamar-Taj can see it. It’s practically a public secret.”

“What is?”

“You and Stephen Strange have feelings for each other.”

“Ha!” Mordo laughed, shaking his head. “That’s preposterous!”

“Is it?” Wong asked, refilling Mordo’s cup. “How many other students have you carried their food trays for? Or held open doors for?”

“Now that-”

“Or conjured a ramp because  _ someone _ tripped down the stairs and bumped their wrist on the step’s edge?”

Mordo groaned, pressing his lips together and stared at his tea. Wong grinned. “I am merely making sure his needs are met,” Mordo lied partially.

Wong raised an eyebrow. “ _ All _ his needs?” he teased.

Mordo’s jaw dropped and his cheeks burned. “Wong! How can you-I’d never…” That suddenly brought up a very interesting thought. Did Stephen masterbate? If so...how? Images began to flood his mind and Mordo shooed them away. He couldn’t think of such things!

Wong chuckled. “Karl, it’s perfectly acceptable for you to have feelings for him. Stephen is very attractive, charming, a little arrogant, but he’s thoughtful. By the way, you stunk up the library with those godawful incense!”

“It was an accident!” Mordo shot back. “Stephen got ripped off by a street vendor-”

“Uh huh,” Wong grinned. He heard the story. “Look...if you really want to have this little romance with Stephen, you might want to change your tactics.”

“What do you mean?” Mordo asked.

Wong sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Well..for one, he’s a Westerner. They don’t really do chivalry unless it’s some young lovers in their honeymoon phase.”

“Oh..” Karl swallowed thickly. “It’s simply the way I was raised.”

“I know, but...try something more simple,” Wong offered. “Something that caters to his culture.”

“Like what?”

* * *

Stephen’s private sparring lesson went later than usual, but Mordo was patient. He waited for Stephen to exit the showers, his damp hair hanging around his eyes.

“Mordo,” he looked surprised to see the other man. “What are you doing here?”

“I, uh...the dinner hours are over, but I had some food saved in case you were hungry?” Mordo lied, wringing his hands behind his back.

“Oh yeah, starved!” Stephen sighed.

Mordo led Stephen back to the dining hall. At the far corner was two sets of plates and two glasses. As they got closer, Stephen slowed his steps and snorted. “Are you serious?”

Mordo blushed as he stood by the table. In between the plates was a large pizza covered in all sorts of toppings. Pepperoni, salami, olives, mushrooms, green and red onions, shredded cheese, and parmesan. Stephen noted that each topping was meretriciously placed for visual pleasure and spaced perfectly apart. 

In the glasses was a golden liquid with white froth at the top. “Holy-are you serious!? You guys serve beer here?” Stephen was shocked.

Mordo glanced away. Technically, alcohol was forbidden in Kamar-Taj. Using magic under the influence generally ended in bad scenarios. Mordo lost count of how many times he’d had to go into other dimensions and rescue drunk students, explaining to the rulers of the dimensions what had happened. 

But according to Wong, pizza and beer was a very common American cuisine.

“On rare occasion,” Mordo explained, taking a seat. The pizza was already sliced and steaming, ready to be devoured. He scooped a slice onto Stephen’s plate before serving himself.

“Uh...thanks,” Stephen sat there awkwardly. Mordo hesitated...dammit!

“I believe the phrase is ‘Cheers?” Mordo asked, raising his glass of beer, balancing the white foam carefully.

Stephen took his glass, the coldness feeling so wonderful on his hand. “Ye-hah, cheers!” he chuckled, clinking their glasses together.

Mordo took a few sips. It was an interesting beverage. When he took a bit of pizza, some of the toppings spilling onto his plate, Mordo tried to see the joy in this messy meal.

Stephen easily devoured 5 slices of pizza. As soon as his glass emptied of beer, it refilled itself and he stared in amazement. “Whooooaaaa! Where do I get-”

“They’re not available to just anyone,” Mordo pointed out. 

“No, no, of course not,” Stephen shrugged it off. “I mean, who  _ needs  _ to drink that much beer? I meant if there was something like that for…..tea.”

Mordo snickered and shook his head. “You can have a large tea pot, if you want that much tea.”

“Yeah…” Stephen grabbed another slice of pizza. “This is really good. Are there chefs who bake in some secret kitchen?”

“Generally yes,” Mordo replied. “But I thought you’d prefer a little something from home.”

“Wait...did you make this?” Stephen asked, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “I thought you said it was leftover from dinner-”

“It wasn’t,” Mordo replied breathlessly.

Stephen stared at Mordo, his mouth open slightly. Mordo didn’t have the heart to tell him there was a smudge of red sauce on his cheek. He licked his lips, narrowly missing the smudge. 

“I didn’t know you could cook,” Stephen said after a moment.

“In my spare time, I like to,” he replied.  

“This is really good!” Stephen finished his beer and sighed. “I don’t think I can eat another bite!”

Mordo tried to contain his smile and picked up the plates. “I am glad,” he said simply. He took Stephen’s glass, balancing it with his ring finger and pinky. He watched as Stephen stood up, stretching his back. His stomach did seemed stuffed and tight against his grey robes. It made Mordo feel better knowing the man was regaining his weight and muscle. 

“I think I’m gonna go have a food coma,” Stephen said, half awake. He felt ready to sleep for the next few days.

“A ‘food coma?” Mordo sounded concerned, as he returned the dishes to the kitchen for cleaning. 

“It’s an expression,” Stephen explained as they walked back to their rooms. “Means that you ate so much food, you could fall into a coma and sleep it off.”

“Oh…” it didn’t sound pleasant to Mordo.

They stopped outside Stephen’s room and suddenly, he got the feeling this wasn’t a simple dinner. He glanced at Mordo and cleared his throat. “Well, uh...thanks for the pizza. That was...it kinda felt like home for a bit,” Stephen said quietly.

“I’m glad I could bring you such comfort. It’s common for students to feel homesick,” Mordo stood patiently, his arms tucked inside his sleeves over his chest.

Stephen nodded. “Y-yeah...well, g’night,” he said, moving before he could even think about it. Stephen wrapped one arm around Mordo’s shoulders in an awkward half-hug, clapping his hand against Mordo’s arm twice. 

Mordo stood, frozen in place. “Good night Stephen,” he bowed his head, mentally cursing himself, and hurried off before Stephen could see the plum blush on his cheeks.


	4. Stephen's Advancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Stephen's first graduation at Kamar-Taj. 
> 
> Mordo can't help but show his affections more and everyone takes notice.

Chapter 4: Stephen’s Advancement

“Today, we celebrate the newest group of novice sorcerers as they advance to the next stage in their training,” The Ancient One announced to the crowd that had gathered to watch the ceremony. There were only 10 students advancing, the smallest group they had. Stephen was second to last in the row, wringing his hands. He was actually nervous! 

It had been years since he’d ‘graduated’ from anything. Still, it was exciting!

As each student was called up for their robes, every applauded and cheered. Stephen’s breath hitched when he realized Mordo was the one handing students their new robes. Oh god...he had to walk up in front of everyone and accept them.

“Stephen Strange,” the Ancient One called him. All his classmates cheered and whooped as Stephen rose and awkwardly walked up the short aisle. His face nearly matched the maroon pile of clothes Mordo held out for him, with one hand on top and the other supporting the bottom.

As he reached out to take them, Mordo gave him a warm smile. Stephen embarrassingly avoided his gaze and took them, muttering his thanks and returning to his seat.

“Before we send you off, we have a small trinket we wish to present to one of our students,” the Ancient One added, a happy smile on her face. Mordo walked dutifully to the podium and produced a small wooden box. “This student has accelerated in their studies, gaining the rank of apprentice after only being at Kamar-Taj for 3 months.”

Polite and impressed applause filled the courtyard. The Ancient One practically locked eyes with him.

“Stephen Strange, if you would come here,” she gestured, waving to him.

He rose from his seat again, a few of his classmates high fiving him and cheering as he walked up, not ready for another embarrassing interaction with Mordo.

Mordo held the box out and lifted the lid. Inside, on a black velvet cushion, was a grey insignia with florals and a glowing bronze star in the center.

“It is my sacred duty and honor to present you, Stephen Strange, with The Stella Artes pin,” Mordo said proudly. He stepped forward and clipped the pin to Stephen’s chest, admiring the way it sat on Stephen.  “For your accelerated work in the mystic arts. What you have achieved is a respectable accomplishment that all of us at Kamar-Taj have noticed and admire,” he added, a glowing grin on his face.

“T-thank you,” Stephen blushed, tracing a finger over it. He went back to his seat and the Ancient One wrapped up their ceremony.

A celebratory meal and reception was held afterwards. In all honesty, Stephen wanted to sleep. It had been a long and grueling week. He had grabbed a glass of ice tea and wandered through the crowd, smiling and thanking everyone who stopped him.

At the stairs, Mordo was observing the crowd. “Leaving so soon?” he asked, surprised to see Stephen.

“Yeah...kinda getting a headache,” Stephen admitted.

“I see, I hope it passes quickly,” Mordo said.

“Thanks,” Stephen nodded and went to take a step when Mordo moved as well. He was one step above Stephen and it made them the same height.

“Stephen?”

“Yes?” he stopped, facing his teacher and close friend. At least, that’s what Stephen thought he was...should be. 

“I just wanted to say…” Mordo stuttered, trying to focus, but he always lost himself for a moment in Stephen’s eyes. “I am so proud of you. I have never had a student work as diligently as you.”

Stephen was speechless. He blushed, looking down at his pin. “It’s cause I had the best teacher,” he replied stupidly. 

Mordo huffed in amusement under his breath. “This is your victory, Stephen. I cannot take any credit. One may lead a horse to water-”

“But you can’t make him drink it,” Stephen finished. 

“Precisely,” Mordo nodded. “It warms my heart to see you ascending the ranks so quickly. I have no doubt you will become an excellent teacher or someday a master.”

Stephen was utterly moved by Mordo’s words. No one had ever seen such potential in him in such a long time. This time he moved, wrapping his arms around Mordo’s neck, pulling him into a hug. For a moment, Mordo was unsure of how to respond, but he let his arms slither around Stephen’s waist, pulling him close.

The warmth of Stephen’s body...his chest against Mordo’s...the bushy beard on his smooth skin was tingling and Mordo grinned like a lovesick fool in despite of himself. He rested his chin on Stephen’s shoulder, closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the moment. It felt so right….

When Mordo opened his eyes, he saw Wong and several other students staring. Some were surprised at his pubic display, others were grinning. Wong wiggled his eyebrow at Mordo and smirked.

“Ahem…” Mordo cleared his throat, gently pushing his hands on Stephen’s shoulders. “Keep up the good work.” Then he quickly beelined it out of sight, leaving behind a perplexed Stephen. When he turned and saw the crowd staring, he looked away and hurried off in the opposite direction.

As soon as both men were out of sight, Wong turned to the small crowd.

“Who wants to place bets they’ll hook up before the end of the month?”

  
Every hand in the courtyard shot up.


	5. Sniffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Stephen has a sinus infection.

Stephen blew his nose as hard as he could into the flimsy tissue, almost instantly tearing a hole in. He gasped through his mouth, like a fish out of water, groaning at the pressure. His head felt like it was in a metal clamp, his nose was inflamed, his mouth was dry from breathing like a bottom feeder, and his body ached all over.

Stephen Strange was officially sick….with a stupid sinus infection!

He pulled the tissue from his face, covered in lime green snot and clear bubbles. He crinkled his nose at the sight and added the tissue to the neverending pile by his bed. He sniffled loudly, plopping back on his stack of pillows, completely miserable. 

He hated being bed ridden. He sniffled again, trying to resist the urge to swallow the phlegm that rolled down his nasal passage and down his throat. It would only irritate the sensitive tissues back there more. He grabbed another tissue and blew his nose, placing a finger over one nostril and blew as hard as he could. Then he switched to the other nostril.

“Ugh….” he head was going to explode from the pressure, Stephen was sure.

What was meant to be a gentle knock at the door sounded like thunder and Stephen groaned.

“Stephen?” it was Mordo. “May I come in?”

“Sure,” he replied, voice flat and nasally.

The doors slowly creaked open and Mordo stepped in, carrying a tray. “I brought you some lunch,” he offered sheepishly.

Stephen sniffled loudly again, cheeks bright pink, mouth hanging open oh-so attractively. He pushed himself up, arms shaking slightly. When he was stable, Mordo set the tray down on his lap.

There was a cup with tea leaves resting in a holder steeping, a large bowl of a caramel colored broth with spices and herbs floating on the surface, a few slices of bread, and a small dish of chocolate ice cream with rainbow sprinkles.

Stephen raised an eyebrow at the dessert. “Really?”

“I find,” Mordo said, as he removed the tea leaves ceremoniously, “one should always have a nice little treat when they are feeling unwell.”

Stephen sniffled in response, smiling weakly. “Looks good. Too bad I can’t smell it.”

“Thank you,” Mordo held the cup to Stephen’s lips, allowing him to drink. The liquid warmed and calmed his throat, the faint taste of green tea with honey came to his tongue. Stephen swallowed it, feeling the heat travel to his belly. It warmed him like an ember from within. Bringing his shaking hands up, Stephen took the cup from Mordo and drank more.

He stilled for a moment when Mordo placed the back of his palm on Stephen’s forehead. “Hmm, a slight fever-”

“Fever is an uncommon symptom of acute sinus infection,” Stephen fired off nasally, his voice sounding hoarse and stuffy. “It’s due to the inflammation of the nasal passages and post-nasal drip, which causes cough and--I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”

Mordo nodded, a smirk tugging on his lips. “Yes, and it would seem the cliche about doctors being the worst patients holds true, especially with you.”

“Mmmm!” Stephen groaned, which then turned into a dry, heaving cough. 

Mordo took the tea from Stephen and handed him a cloth to cough into. He winced at the sounds Stephen was making, how his entire body seemed to convulse with each cough. The poor man looked paler than usual, his face bright pink, and his eyes had a dull grey fog over them. If Mordo could simply transfer Stephen’s illness elsewhere, he would. Mordo didn’t like seeing Stephen so sick, even if it was a basic, temporary illness.

Instead, he picked up the small dish of ice cream, scooping a little ball of it up. He held it out for Stephen when his coughing subsided.

“I can do it-” Stephen tried to protest, reaching out to grab the spoon.

“Indulge me,” Mordo whispered.

Stephen stilled for a moment. “Oh…”

He opened his mouth and took a bite of ice cream. Stephen let it melt on his tongue, the iciness soothing his tender mouth. He swallowed and the relaxing coolness put his throat at ease.

“S’good,” Stephen mumbled. “Are you sure that’s normal ice cream?”

Mordo grinned as he loaded the spoon up. “It’s a special recipe we have here. It’s no different than the ice creams we have for dessert in the dining hall.”

“Mmmm, tastes better now,” Stephen mumbled as he ate more. “Probably cause of-” he motioned to his face.

Mordo nodded in agreement and set it aside for now. “Soup?” he offered.

Stephen grabbed the bowl with both hands and raised it to his face. Tilting it against his chin, he drank. It was a lovely chicken broth with pepper, garlic, a pinch of salt, sage, and other herbs. Stephen drained the bowl in one go, patting his chin with the cloth.

“Would you like some more?” Mordo offered, taking the dish.

“Please?” Stephen asked as he went back to the ice cream.

Mordo chuckled and stood up. “I’ll only be a moment.”

* * *

When Mordo returned with a second bowl of steaming hot broth, he stepped into the room and saw Stephen was sleeping. His mouth was hanging open as he breathed, a small dab of drool on his jaw. A light sheen of sweat was on his forehead.

Mordo silently moved towards him and set the dish down. It would be cooled down by the time Stephen woke up. He glanced down at the younger man, his heart hoping Stephen recovered quickly.

Mordo bent down and brushed a few strands of hair that were sticking to Stephen’s skin. Even though they were alone, Mordo still glanced around at the door and windows. Then, ever so quickly, but gently, Mordo pressed his lips to Stephen’s forehead, lingering for just a moment. He smiled as Stephen continued to sleep beneath him and Mordo silently excused himself. At the door, he stopped and glanced back at Stephen. 

Then he shut the doors and left. When the door clacked against itself, Stephen opened his eyes wide. He stared at where Mordo had left...his hand slowly reaching up, fingers idly tracing the spot where Mordo kissed him. A new kind of warmth bloomed in Stephen’s chest and he blushed, shifting onto his side, bundling up the spare blanket into his arms and hugging it to his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Life and all. But since I've been sick the past few days, I figured why not make Stephen sick too? If only I had a Mordo to tend to me.


	6. A Kiss in the Rain

The first storm of the year hit and Kamar Taj was drenched in rain and fog. It crept down the halls and blanketed everyone is a dewy, brisk coldness. 

All classes had been cancelled until further notice. The library remained opened and everyone was encouraged to study in their free time. Most decided to stay in their rooms or visit the common area. 

Stephen had spent most of his day in bed, reading book after book, absorbing all the knowledge he could. He was advancing faster than any student had before him, and thus he qualified for the higher placements in classes. By spring, he would be facing trails to become a teacher and trade in his maroon robes for sapphire robes.

Just like Karl Mordo…

Stephen set down his book, groaning in frustration. Ever since he had been sick, Stephen couldn’t stop thinking about Karl Mordo. The man was strict with his classwork and discipline, but after that night, Stephen had begun to see a new side of him. Karl was much more patient with him in class, offering more in-depth tips to further his spells along. One time, and Mordo promised everyone it was an honest mistake, he had helped Stephen with his portal skills, adjusting Stephen’s body by placing a hand on Stephen’s hip and leaning him back.

His hand had lingered for a moment too long, and rumors began to trickle. The students whispered and giggled behind their hands. 

Did Master Mordo have a crush on Stephen!?

Stephen sighed. And that kiss...the soft, gentle kiss to his fevered forehead, after bringing him dinner and dessert. It couldn’t be favoritism! Even Stephen hadn’t done that with his favorites at med school. Except maybe Christine…

After finishing his last book, Stephen decided to rush to the library. He needed more books. Putting his thick robes on, lacing up his brown boots, and grabbing the stack of 8 books he had, Stephen hurried out into the foggy, damp halls. While he knew this condition wasn’t ideal for the books, he had no choice.

Plus if he was late again, Wong would kill him! Just as he turned the corner to cross the courtyard, everything seemed to happen at once and in slow motion. 

Karl Mordo rounded the corner and looked up. “Stephen, what are you-”

Stephen stepped into a puddle on the top step of the stairs and turned, slipping as he gasped. He fell back and tumbled down the stairs into the courtyard, books flying every direction, and landed face first into a puddle of mud.

“Oh gods, Stephen!” Karl rushed after him. “Stephen, are you….you alright?”

Stephen sat up, dripping in mud. Thankfully, the books weren’t ruined. He sat up, shaking his hands and flinging mud everywhere. “Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine. Uh, sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Karl took a cloth out from his robes and wiped Stephen’s face. With mud all over his face, Stephen’s eyes seemed to glimmer like sapphires even more. He cleaned up as much as he would, helping Stephen to his feet. “My apologies. I shouldn’t have spooked you. Especially in this weather. Here, let me-”

Both men reached for the books sitting there, hands grasping one another’s instead. Stephen winced at his scars being irritated and pulled away. “N-no, it...it’s okay. I got it, Ka-I mean, Master Mordo.”

“Karl, please,” Mordo insisted as he gathered the books instead. “I feel after all we’ve been through thus far, you have earned that right-”

“After all we’ve been through?” Stephen asked. He wiped his soaked hair from his face. “Like what? Class? Me being sick? You touching my hip? That kiss?”

Karl visibly tensed at the last word. He kept his face hidden from Stephen. “A mistake. One that won’t happen again-”

“Oh bullshit! That was no mistake,” Stephen snapped. He stood in front of Karl and waited for the man to look up. “You really think I’m dumb enough to believe that?”

“No,” Karl whispered after a moment. “In fact, I knew you weren’t asleep. No one falls asleep that quickly.”

“Then why’d you do it?” Stephen asked. At long last, Karl looked up and met his gaze, breath hitched.

“Because I didn’t know how to express my feelings towards you,” Karl breathed. “It is against so many of our rules. Students and teachers should not engage in relationship beyond that: student and teacher-”

Stephen scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty damn sure that two consenting adults can do whatever they want.”

Karl nodded in agreement. “Yes, but…”

“No buts,” Stephen shook his head. “Either we both admit to this and get it out in the open or I quit.”

Karl’s eyes widened. “What?”

“Yeah, you heard me,” Stephen said. “I. Quit. I’ll open a portal to New York and go home right now.” He pulled out his sling ring.

Karl reached out and grabbed his hand. “No! Stephen, you can’t. Please….don’t go.”

Stephen took a step closer, just barely a few inches taller than Mordo. “Why did you kiss me? Why are you trying so hard to hide all of this? What, are you ashamed to be seen with my arrogant ass?”

“No.”

“Then what is it!?” Stephen snapped. When Mordo didn’t answer after a moment, Stephen took a step back. “Alright, fine. Don’t tell me. I’ll be gone as soon as I give Wong his books back.”

Stephen took one step back into the rain. Karl moved before he would even consider his actions. He grabbed Stephen’s arm and flung the man around.

“Kar-”

Their lips crashed together, the rain trickling into their mouths for a moment. Stephen’s hair and clothes were soaked to his body. Karl’s muscular arms snaked around his body, keeping him pinned against the dark skinned man. One of Karl’s hands cupped the back of his head, keeping Stephen in place.

Their lips smacked softly when he pulled away. “That’s why…” Karl breathed. 

Stephen was silent, stunned beyond anything. His lips were swollen and red, parted slightly. He leaned forward, cupping Mordo’s face with his injured hands and pulled him back in.

Together, they stood in the rain, wrapped in each other’s embrace, not caring who saw them. Stephen would feel his heart pounding against his chest as he took Karl’s bottom lip between his, nuzzling on it softly. The groan from Karl was absolutely arousing.

“Oh…” Karl breathed. “Stephen…”

Both were lightly gasping, kissing again and again until Karl pushed Stephen against a stone pillar. He groaned, cupping Stephen’s thin hips with his hands. 

In the rain, they stayed, learning the taste of one another’s mouth. Karl’s hands light explored Stephen’s back and waist. Stephen’s hands cupped Karl’s broad shoulders and arms. Their hands eventually linked at their sides.

“I dreamed of this moment before,” Karl confessed.

“And? Is dream me better?” Stephen raised an eyebrow.

“Absolutely not,” Karl huffed, laughing softly. “Nothing would be better than you, Stephen.”

Stephen blushed. “I’l admit….I did too. Think about this. About how I was gonna approach you.”

“Oh?” Karl wondered. “How did that turn out?”

“Not like this,” Stephen smiled. “This is much better.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Karl smiled before capturing Stephen’s lips once more.

From the windows of the library, Wong faced the small group who had crowded there. “Okay everyone, pay up!”

Disgruntled students reached into their pockets, dropping coins on the table and walking away. Wong had a wide grin on his face as he scooped the money up. He knew it, he just knew it! Watching the two figures in the rain, he crossed his arms over his chest proudly. He knew that spell for causing rain would come in handy someday…

Stephen pulled back from another kiss, gasping lightly for breath. “I...I think we should move inside. Being in the rain and cold-”

“Does it actually make you sick?” Karl wondered. “I thought that was a myth.”

Stephen shrugged. “It can lower your body temperature and immune system, but not enough to cause a cold or the flu.”

Karl chuckled and snuck in another kiss. “Lead the way then,” he smiled, taking Stephen’s hand. Together they walked back to Stephen’s bedroom. With an embarrassed blush on his darkened cheeks, Karl followed Stephen in and shut the two wooden doors behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry for the long delay in any writing. Life hit me pretty hard and I really lost motivation in everything. I know this chapter isn't very long or even very good, but....I just wanted to post something. Love it, hate it. I don't care.


End file.
